1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel for a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are among the most widely used flat panel displays. For example, flat panel liquid crystal displays are commonly found in a variety of electronic devices such as televisions, laptop computers, personal digital assistants, cell phones and digital cameras.
A liquid crystal display has two substrates on which electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. The liquid crystal display is a display device in which a voltage is applied to the electrodes to rearrange liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer to control the amount of light passing through the substrates.
A liquid crystal display having field generating electrodes respectively provided on two display panels is now widely used. In this configuration, a plurality of pixel electrodes are arranged on a display panel in a matrix shape, and a common electrode covers the entire surface of the other display panel. In such a liquid crystal display, an additional voltage is applied to the pixel electrodes to perform image display. To accomplish this, thin film transistors, which are three-terminal elements, are respectively connected to the pixel electrodes to switch the voltage to be applied to the pixel electrodes. Further, gate lines that transmit signals for controlling the thin film transistors and data lines that transmit the voltage to be applied to the pixel electrodes are formed on the display panel.
Each of the thin film transistors functions as a switching element that transmits or blocks an image signal to be transmitted through the data line to the pixel electrode, depending on a scanning signal that is transmitted through the gate line. Each of the thin film transistors also functions as a switching element that individually controls a light-emitting device, for example, in an Active Matrix Organic Light-Emitting Device (AM-OLED).